Matinée familiale
by Trucky
Summary: Une matinée un peu spéciale pour la famille Hatake. Une petite histoire où Kakashi et Obito ont adopté Deidara et Sasori.


Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit d'histoire. Celle-ci est sûrement très OOC mais ce fut amusant à écrire.

* * *

Un frisson réveilla Obito. Alors qu'il émergeait des bras de Morphée, il tenta de trouver l'origine de ce frisson.

Cela ne venait pas de la température de la pièce. Derrière les rideaux le soleil commençait doucement à chauffer cette nouvelle journée d'été.

Cela ne venait pas du corps sur son flanc droit. Kakashi était profondément endormi pressé contre lui, un bras posé en travers de sa poitrine.

Un frisson le parcourut à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il identifia la source : ses pieds. Paresseusement, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Sasori au bout du lit, une main posée sur ses orteils.

Le petit garçon de sept ans avait constamment les mains froides, hiver comme été. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait trouvé le moyen de mettre à profit cet inconvénient. Les mains glacées sur les pieds de son père adoptif étaient une méthode efficace pour réveiller ce dernier. Surtout les matins où Deidara était supportable, comme c'était le cas ce matin-là.

\- Deidara est en train de détruire la cuisine, annonça Sasori dès que le regard endormi d'Obito se posa sur lui.

Obito referma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir. Du haut de ses cinq ans, la boule d'énergie blonde pouvait créer de véritables catastrophes. Doucement il s'écarta de Kakashi. Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil avant de se retourner et de continuer sa nuit. Obito s'étira avant de se lever. En passant près de Sasori, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis sortit de la chambre.

Un pas dans la cuisine et les paroles de son aîné prirent tous leurs sens.

De la farine était éparpillée partout, de fines particules flottaient encore dans l'air. Deux œufs avaient atterri sur le sol accompagné par du lait et du beurre. On retrouvait les mêmes ingrédients sur le plan de travail avec un soupçon de chocolat et de nombreux ustensiles de cuisine. Au milieu de ce désordre se trouvait Deidara debout sur une chaise en train d'essayer d'atteindre le placard du haut.

Obito se mit à penser aux matins calmes que lui et Kakashi, fraîchement mariés, passaient dans cette cuisine. Mais c'était avant l'arrivée de Sasori, il y a un an puis de Deidara six mois plus tard. Depuis les deux monstres animaient leurs journées de manières étonnantes. Sasori au calme froid mais au caractère explosif lorsque sa patience était mise à l'épreuve. Deidara le moulin à paroles dont l'incapacité à tenir en place avait déjà entraîné le changement de plusieurs tringles à rideaux, trois chaises et un lustre.

\- Deidara ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?

La voix d'Obito résonna dans la pièce faisait sursauter le jeune garçon, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En trois pas, Obito se précipita sur son fils et l'attrapa juste avant sa chute.

\- Papa, j'arrive pas à attraper le sucre pour mon gâteau d'anniversaire ! Chouina Deidara.

\- Gâteau d'anniversaire ? Quel anniversaire ?

\- Bah celui de Sasori, bien sur !

L'anniversaire de Sasori n'était que dans un mois. Obito le savait bien, lui et Kakashi étaient déjà en pleine discussion concernant son cadeau.

\- Moi je croyais que c'était mon grand frère, mais vu qu'il a que deux ans, c'est moi le grand frère. Moi j'ai 5ans. Les grands frères doivent être gentils avec leurs petits frères, c'est papa Kakashi qui l'a dit. Alors, je vais faire un gâteau pour les deux ans de Sasori, comme l'a dit papa Kakashi.

Qu'avais bien pu raconter Kakashi? Deidara était une véritable éponge, tout ce qu'il entendait, il le retenait et le ressortait à des moments les plus improbables. Et Kakashi n'avait aucun filtre même lorsque les enfants étaient dans la même pièce.

Obito avait failli avoir une syncope lorsqu'un soir en rentrant Deidara lui avait expliqué tout content et dans les moindres détails comment on faisait les bébés. Non pas à l'aide d'une métaphore ou d'une jolie histoire, mais avec des mots qu'on ne devrait pas entendre dans la bouche d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Kakashi n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de cacher la vérité à leurs enfants. Après une intense conversation, Obito avait réussi à convaincre son cher et tendre que les enfants avaient besoin de garder leur innocence sur certaines choses.

Après la fatale question de la conception des bébés était venue l'interrogation suivante "mais vous êtes deux papas alors comment vous faites pour les bébés ? " Les deux papas avaient donc raconté à leurs enfants tout le processus d'adoption et toutes épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour enfin les accueillir dans leur maison.

Soudain tout devint clair pour Obito. Aujourd'hui cela faisait deux ans que Sasori était arrivé chez eux. Deidara avait dû l'entendre et tirer ses propres conclusions.

Pris d'un élan d'amour, Obito serra son fils très fort et le fit tourner. "Papa" s'écria le jeune garçon tout en rigolant. Du regard Obito chercha Sasori, mais celui-ci n'était pas visible. Il avait, semble-t-il voulut rester loin de la chaotique cuisine.

\- Si on faisait des crêpes plutôt. Tu sais à quel point Sasori les aime !

\- Avec beaucoup de chocolat!

L'heure suivante fut consacrée à la confection des crêpes et au nettoyage de la cuisine. Une fois celles-ci prêtent, Obito les posa sur un plateau accompagné d'un pot de confiture, du sucre et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Deidara insista pour porter le pot de nutella lui-même.

En entrant dans la chambre, Obito posa le plateau sur le sol et admira avec un large sourire les deux figures allongées sur le lit. Sasori avant pris sa place et Kakashi le tenait tendrement dans ses bras.

Il s'accroupi pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de Deidara.

Une seconde plus tard, le petit garçon sauta sur le lit en riant. Visiblement réveillé, Kakashi l'attrapa et commença à le chatouiller. Par contre, Sasori, lui, ne semblait pas apprécier le réveil. Une fois que les rires commencèrent à s'estomper, Obito pris le plateau et rejoignit le trio dans le lit, heureux d'avoir une famille avec qui partager des merveilleux moments.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ou pointer les fautes. Merci !


End file.
